bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Masked One vs The Ice Lord
A lone figure, with raven black hair and crimson eyes, was walking through the streets. "Hm. Life is indeed funny. There is a tourny in Hell. I guess I should enter, if just for kicks. Now all I need is a training dummy, Someone who I've never gone up against before. Time to hunt, I guess." The man stood there and focused on the nearest unknown spiritual power. Out of a Garganta, three figures emerged. A masked man led them, while the Arrancar Tia Harribel and Coyote Starrk followed behind him. "Our other teammates have been waiting for use to return." the masked man told his Arrancar comrades. "Let's go pick them up and head off to the tournament grounds." The figure awoke from his trance with a relish. "Found the perfect target." he used the Flash-Step from Hell, Kogeru, to vanish and reappear in front of the masked man and his friends. "Greetings. My name is Shade Kagekyo. And, if my memory is correct from my reading, you are two of the top Espada, no? But the one I would like to test is the masked one, if that is acceptable." Shade rested his hand on his sword, waiting for a response. Starrk and Harribel exchanged glances and then looked towards the masked one. "Jittery little thing, aren't you?" Starrk mumbled. The masked man waved them off, "Fine. A little training won't hurt me at all, but I should warn you; challenging a foe you know nothing about out of random is a very deadly thing." he lectured. "You two step back, I don't want you to get caught in my reiatsu." he told his teammates. "What is your name, masked one? And yeah, I tend to want a fight now and then, and I need to train as well." Shade grinned, but his red eyes turned a icy blue. "You don't know about me either do you?" The masked man turned to his new foe, removing his mask by making it dissolve. "The name's Raian Getsueikirite and judging by your first sentence, I already know all I need to know about you, but you'll soon see what I mean." he replied, activating his vast spiritual pressure. The ground beneath him began to tremble as he did, and his entire body began glowing an eerie blue, his eyes sparkling red. "Come." Shade stood there, impressed. "Reveal to us your light Shinjitsu Zai-no." The release made the air feel colder than normal, almost winter cold. "Raian, I will personally carve your headstone in respect of your power." Of course he was full of it. Raian didnt use Shikai ye. What happened next disturbed the two Arrancar witnessing the fight. Raian's entire demeanor shifted from his usual observant behavior to that of a killer in a split second. His face lost any expression of awe or excitement that may have previously plagued it. Instead, his eyes narrowed and became cold. His facial expression changed into that of a person who killed in cold blood and had no remorse in doing it. In that instant, he struck. Running forward with leg strength that closed the distance between the two fighters in a split second. He then leaped up into the air and aimed a rotating kick for his foe's face. Harribel and Starrk looked on in shock, "W-what...just happened?" Starrk asked. Harribel, who was more composed then her comrade, answered. "It looks like, just like us Arrancar, he has abandoned his feelings to defeat his foe. I've always suspected this about him. He's like a lion, stalking his prey; passive at first, but bloodthirsty and uncaring once he's found his target. He's a monster..." she said. "Dang. That was fast." Shade created a ice shard barrage. one hundred in all. "Dodge them, I dare ya speedy." Raian did exactly that. His immense acrobatic skill combined with his incredible speed proved to be too much for the barrage of ice shards and he landed on his feet. His speed became evident again as he appeared behind his foe and began a series of complex and speedy hand-to-hand movements, his eyes alive with killing intent. "I know someone faster than you. Echo Ichimaru. Ever hear of him? He makes me look like a snail. To perserve my honor, I will show you HELL!" Shade vanished, only to appear over Riain's head, and slashed downward. "That remains to be seen." Raian answered stoically, catching his foe's wrist before the blade could cut him. "Besides, you already are a snail compared to me." he said, throwing his foe backwards. Then, in one powerful jump, Raian appeared above his foe and kicked down with a downwards kick which had great force behind it. The Black Phantom "In your drems kid." Shade said as he used Kogeru to dodge the attack. When he reappeared, he created a single ice shard and simply tossed it at Raian. "Thankfully, i am the fastest Hell Hunter." he wispired. Raian caught the ice with his hand and crushed it, "Hand to hand combat is getting me nowhere in this fight. I usually don't use this, but..." he thought, sweeping aside his trench coat and retrieving his two swords; drawing them and leveling them with his foe. "Be thankful my young friend, you're about to see something that not too many people have gotten to see before." he said, crossing his blades, ""Kill him with his own Feelings, Inyō" he declared, both of his blades becoming katana. He then rushed forward and leaped above Shade, swiping down at him with great speed. Shade was too stunned to use Kogeru, so he manifested a ice wall, knowing with the speed his foe moved, he would slam into it. Behind the wall, he thought about what that zanpakto could do. I don't need demon form, as long as those swords can't get too close. Times like this make me miss Kami. A round shield of reiatsu formed around Raian, allowing him to smash through the shield without being harmed. "That was my Chōshininoru technique. The cockiness you've displayed thusfar is what set it off. Cockiness is a detestable emotion. Someone who is cocky or arrogant needs to be taught a lesson. Try all you might...as long as you are like this, you cannot touch me." he explained. He then tossed on of his blades up, spinning it and then catching it in his hand again. "My zanpakutō, Inyō, is an emotion based sword. You can't escape it." "Well then, eat this." Shade punched straight for Riain, only for the barrier to stop his attack. "What?" Shade was getting angry, nothing could peice that shield. "So, your zanpakto creates walls, much like mine. Very cool." Raian grinned, "Ikari." he announced, before slicing through the ice wall and cutting a deadly wound into Shade's shoulder. "The attack, Ikari, feeds off your anger. The angrier you get, the sharper my blade becomes and it also prevents you from blocking my cut." Shade bit his lip, as to not show pain. "Two powers?" He swayed on his feet. Blood loss, not fun. Shade focused his ice powers into his open wounds, creating a single ice bandage. Do I need to use that? NO! I'd kill this guy. "I can feel your overconfidence. Your reiatsu suggests that you're hiding something purposely due to a single opinion you possess. Remember what happens when you get too confident in yourself. Perhaps I should tell you this. My zanpakutō, Inyō, has two Shikai commands. One feeds on your emotions, the other feeds on mine. The one I'm currently using feeds off of all five possible emotional states for you to have, which means it has five different abilities. I won't tell you what the other can do just yet." he explained. "If you have power, use it. I can kill you too easily like this." "Fine. You really want to freeze to death?" Shade went to resheath his Hell Blade, and wispered, "Sin is the only path to light." As his blade was returned to it's resting place, Shade was surronded with a blue light that once it faded, a new beast stood there. His clothes became blue and his hair was as white as snow. "Now then, I can really play with you." As a scare tactic, he spread his demonic wings. "A demon, eh? I'm impressed, I'll give you that." he said, placing his hand over his face. "You know how many demons I've killed or fought in my life?" he asked menacingly as his reiatsu began to fluctuate wildly, causing powerful winds to consume the area. "Enough to make Satan himself wet his pants....!" he snarled, dawning his Hollow mask. With one mighty push off of his feet, he appeared behind the creature. Then, with blinding speed, he sliced for his foe's wings. Endgame "Never underestimate me. Just because I am the final Hell Hunter to be created. Understand? Now why don't you Chill out?" As he spoke, the air became thin and sparse. Even his demonic power could not nullify the effects. Endgame Nevertheless, his foe didn't dodge his slice, causing him to cut off the demons wings completely. "I should mention this as well. This jacket, I made it special. It's resistant to the effects of reiatsu. Your energy might be able to "chill things out" but it won't work on me. I know my abilities, and I sense yours. There is no underestimations in the picture. In the end, if this is all you have. I will kill you." With a loud roar, Shade fell to the ground, every nerve crying out. "Th-There's no way. You can't beat me I swore to be the strongest man alive, dead, or any other way. I need to be sure that all would lie at my feet, even a God. I know what you think of me, and I don't care. I sold my soul for my sister, and I would endure the tourtures of it again and again for her." He slowly got up, and used Kogeru to vanish and reappear, faster than before, and strike down at Raian with a deadly blow, all of his fear and anger pouring into the blow, along with his love for his sister and his soon to be wife. "Ikari.." Raian whispered, aiming his twin blades for his foe's skull. "There is no denying it now. In a few brief moments, you will die. Your rage has given my Ikari unparalleled cutting power and since nothing can block this so long as you're angry, prepare to die!!!" Raian declared, as his blades reached his foe's skull. "You... Are right. I can't understand it. I forfit this time." Instead of dodgeing, Shade took the blow, smiling, and screaming in pain. He would return to Hell, then leave before the empress got mad. "I wish you luck Raian" were the last words out of his mouth as flames wrapped themselves around him. Raian landed and sealed his blade, "That was easy." he retorted. He then took off his mask and looked back towards his teammates, "Lets go." he said, simply. The End